


Coffee Hair

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Implied Smut, Reader Insert, Sex Hair, maxwell house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: When the coffee really is THAT good...





	Coffee Hair

Coffee. Coffee. Finally making your way to the delicious breakfast nectar when you heard footsteps behind you. Dammit.

“‘Morning. Nice sex hair.”

It was Dean. Finding your cousins on the Campbell side of the family tree had been a blessing and a curse, especially at this very moment.You shrugged and shook your head in attempt to play it off but he wouldn't have it.

“Guy from the bar last night?”  
You shuttered, “Gross dude. That guy was good for one thing last night...our tab.”

Dean snickered in agreement. You sipped at your coffee as you tried to tame your defiant hair with your hand..

“Well that just leave one other option doesn’t it Y/N. Now, be honest, did you defile an angel last night?  
“SSSH!” You hissed.

“Who defiled an angel? What's going on ?” Sam questioned walking in the kitchen.  
He smiled, noisily kissing you on the top of your head as he he passed by grabbing the coffee pot. “What's up with your hair?”

You gurgled and laughed with a mouth full of coffee, squeezing your nose in an attempt to keep it from projecting.

“Told ya,” Dean retorted in a mocking tone.

Although you did not prefer their description of what had happened, you couldn't help but smirk as you let your mind drift back to last night's... events. Your skin flushed at the memory of his touch, how he felt...the way he tasted...and the way he tasted you.

 Mmmmm. You closed your eyes and relished in those delicious moments.

Oh no...was that out loud? Slowly you looked up through your eyelashes to see both boys looking at you, a splattering of shock and disgust crossed their faces. Quick Y/N... THINK!

“What?? This coffee really IS good til the last drop!”


End file.
